The present invention relates to the preparation of formed ground meat products, particularly to effect fat removal while maintaining the products' structure and eating qualities.
My co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/224,449, filed Jul. 25, 1988, entitled FAT REMOVAL FROM MEAT PRODUCTS describes a method and apparatus for effecting fat removal from such products by establishing controlled pressure and heating conditions under which the products' structure and eating qualities are simultaneously maintained. As set forth in my co-pending application, herein incorporated by reference, that invention broadly relates to the field of treating meat products, and more particularly, to a methodology which provides for the removal of fat from the meat product, while maintaining the inherent pleasing texture of the meat and without adverse impacting on such product's structural integrity. While that invention, as well as the present invention, can be used with a wide variety of meat products, both have particular applicability in connection with processing hamburger patties.
Processing of hamburger patties is of key concern because that food is extremely popular. People like the taste and texture of hamburgers and the convenience of such a product. However, present literature has associated heart disease with high blood cholesterol levels. Indeed, people with high elevated blood cholesterol levels have been found to be at a higher risk of developing heart disease than people who have relatively low blood cholesterol levels. It has been shown that one factor contributing to high blood cholesterol levels can be a high dietary intake of saturated fats. The American Heart Association (the AHA) has recommended that in order to reduce the risk of heart disease, individuals should reduce their daily dietary intake of fats and cholesterol. Specifically, the AHA has recommended (1) that individuals receive only 30% of their daily caloric intake from fat with only 10% of that amount being derived from saturated fat, and (2) that dietary cholesterol intake be kept below 300 milligrams per day. Unfortunately, hamburgers sold at many fast food restaurants have a high fat and cholesterol content.
While the prior art is aware of methods and related apparatuses for treating meat products to remove fat, (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,659), such methods and apparatuses suffer from a number of shortcomings. In particular, many prior art methods for removing fat are not useful or applicable to a product such as a hamburger or other structured, patty-like meat product, because the methods employed would lead to a meat product consisting of small pieces with a "chunk-like" texture or one having the tough texture of leather (i.e., jerky). Neither of these is structurally equivalent to a hamburger. Further, such products also obviously differ significantly from a hamburger in terms of processability and consumer acceptability.
As set forth in my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/224,449, one of the goals was to reduce fat content yet maintain the shape, appearance, texture and flavor of the product. That goal was achieved by a process for treating a preformed meat product comprising the steps of (1) heating a preformed meat product to a temperature which is sufficiently high to liquify a portion of the fat contained in the patty, (2) applying a specified amount of pressure to the meat product sufficient to cause a substantial portion of the liquified fat contained within the meat product to be exuded therefrom with minimal shape and textural and flavor changes, and (3) removing the fat so exuded from the immediate vicinity of the meat product. That application also discusses a method for enhancing the juiciness and flavor of the meat product by injecting a liquid flavoring solution into the patty.
While the method and apparatus described in my co-pending application yields a cooked meat product having a low fat content and good eating qualities, it is desirable to achieve further improvements in these areas and to implement the method with an apparatus which is straightforward in its construction and easy to operate.